


the slow dance of the infinite stars

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: zvezda moya [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurts So Good, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “You know, for a woman legendary for giving people what they want, I don’t know if that’s what’s happening here.”Maria and Natasha in an moment, in an elevator, in an aching kind of love.





	the slow dance of the infinite stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagesiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesiren/gifts).



The silence in the elevator was… not tense. Loaded, perhaps. Natasha cleared her throat.

“Neither of us are much good at apologies,” she said carefully, not looking over. “So I want to be clear that I don’t expect one. And I probably won’t give one, either.”

Maria, also staring straight ahead, let a smile creep onto her face. “You know, for a woman legendary for giving people what they want, I don’t know if that’s what’s happening here.”

Natasha turned to face her, her sincerity raw on her face.

“I want you know you I will never lie to you. I’m not the Widow with you. I don’t want her here.”

Her fingertips came up to touch, ever so gently, the sharp plane of Maria’s cheek. “I only ever want to be Natasha with you.”

Maria’s hand came up to press against Natasha’s, until she cradled Natasha’s hand as it cradled her own face. Their eyes caught and held, burning. 

“Natasha is always welcome with me,” she said quietly. “But never feel like you can’t be with me. Whoever you are. Whoever you have to be.”

Natasha’s breath was caught in her throat. She couldn't move. She felt like she was drowning in this moment, in an elevator, in this heartbreakingly beautiful woman. And she had no words to give in return.

“Always, Natasha,” Maria repeated softly. 

Natasha nodded, and Maria turned her face to kiss Natasha’s hand. Natasha lifted her other hand, which had clenched into a hard fist, and relaxed it, placing it carefully on Maria’s other cheek. “ _Zvezda moya_ , I do not deserve you,” she whispered.

The elevator came to a stop, but Maria reached out to hold the doors closed. 

“The lives we live, no one deserves anything much,” she said. “But we take it anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> "zvezda moya" - my star
> 
> Title from a quote from Stardust by Neil Gaiman: “She says nothing at all, but simply stares upward into the dark sky and watches, with sad eyes, the slow dance of the infinite stars.”
> 
> I was prompted to write some Blackhill. The original prompt was "suitcase" but the only suitcase here is their emotional baggage tbh.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed their feelings as much as I enjoyed writing them. Prompt some more from me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
